Darkened
by Fantasy Skyline
Summary: A man's journey as he survives purgatory. Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries...


Prologue: Mortal End

I remember the day I died. It was a Tuesday, Tuesday September the 11th. I was in Boston, I went there on a business trip, and was going to return to my home in L.A. for the first time in a month. It had been a long month, and I was at the airport, in the line to get my flight ticket to American Airlines Flight 11.

I started a conversation with the people standing in front of me. They looked nice. They were middle- eastern, and had an accent. They had only one suitcase between the two of them. That too, it was a Pullman.

An hour later, after I received my boarding pass, gone through security, and waited at the gate, they started boarding. I went to my seat towards the back of the plane; this was my first time not flying business class. The seat was not comfortable for the seats were lumpy, and there were stains here and there. The seat was actually really cramped, but that was probably because I had the window seat.

I started talking to the people next to me. It was a woman in her late 40's and her teenage daughter. Their names were Molly and Kara. I still see them today; they actually live in the same area I do. We started a conversation on random things like what they were doing in Boston, the Japanese, and school. I told Kara, that I had two kids in L.A., Dave and Jenny. Dave was in 8th grade, and Jenny in 6th. Kara said that Dave went to her school and was in her group of friends. Surprised that she knew Dave, I started telling her all these embarrassing stories about him when he was a kid, so that when we got back, she could have some fun teasing Dave. The only thing was that I never knew that she wouldn't get a chance to tell any of the stories.

We talked for a bit more before Kara got hungry. Molly ordered some food for her and it came in a funny box with flowers all over it. Inside though were pita chips, a mini bagel, cream cheese, hummus, a dried cranberry mix, a crystallized pineapple mix, peanut butter, a small juice pouch, and water. I got one of my own. I never knew that this would be my last meal.

We finished our food and talked a bit more, when we heard a small scream towards the front of the plane. We didn't think much of it though, it wasn't that loud. I guess that was one of our biggest mistakes.

Molly, Kara, and I were talking and I looked out the window. I could see the ground clearly, the patches of green and the little cars and buildings made it look as if the ground were one of those green chips you put in a computer, or any electronic device for that matter. I wondered though, was it normal to be flying this low?

By the time I finally understood that it wasn't, it was too late. There was screaming towards the front. Molly went to investigate. She didn't come back, so me and Kara went together to see what happened. We saw Molly on the floor, her throat split and bleeding. Kara dropped to her knees. The whole plane was in chaos; we had all realized that we were probably going to die. I don't know how we were, but it was probably going to happen today.

I took Kara and ran back to our seats in panic. We didn't know what to do. People were screaming, crying, dying… I looked out the window. Land was really close to us. I panicked.

Kara was scared and panicking, so I told her to think of all the good things that ever happened to her, and all of the things that made her happy. I did the same.

I thought about my family back home which consisted of my wife, 2 kids and 2 pets, a cat and a dog. I wanted to talk to my wife and kids so much, but I was on a plane, and it was in full panic mode, and I also didn't want to worry my wife and kids. I sighed when I realized there were tears threatening to leak out of my eyes.

I looked outside again, we were devastatingly close to the ground. We were moving just barely above the top of the tallest buildings. It was terrifying.

I remember looking at Kara, she had fallen asleep. I guess that was a good thing, I mean after all that crying and being terrified, it was a way to escape what was happening.

Darkened

There's been talk about someone who can hear us. According to Jim, it's a young boy, around 9 years old. You know, this whole situation that I'm in, it reminds me of a movie I saw with my wife; I think it was called the Sixth Sense or something. Hmmm…maybe there is someone who is watching it right now or something. I mean, I would like to see it , maybe there is a clue of some sort, or it might even be a guide for me.

Jim told us a lot about this 9 year old boy. He lives in a place called Salisbury, North Carolina, and his name is Troy.


End file.
